The Streets of Haven
by Yakow
Summary: What if Jak was never thrown in prison at the start of Jak 2? A completely different version of the game. Rated for cursing. R&R pretty please! Chapter 3 finally posted! Pleeeeez review!
1. Haven Indeed

A: N Hi! Everyone! This is my fourth fic! Yay! Sadly, fanfiction deleted my second fic so this is really my third and "A New Horizon" is my second sighs

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters in this story. Naughtydog owns them all.

This is a "what if" story! It may contain a few SPOILERS so watch out!

Reviews will be much appreciated.

Off we go!

The Streets of Haven 

Chapter 1: Haven Indeed

The rift ride was uncomfortable. The machine jerked from side to side as it hurled forwards. Daxter kept screaming. Jak just sat there gritting his teeth with Samos and Keira looking worried beside him.

"I want off this thing!" the ottsel cried as the force and pressure of the rift caused the rift rider to disintegrate. Keira screamed as the four of them were sent hurtling into an unknown destination.

"Find yourself, Jak!" Samos shouted at Jak, before a blinding light separated them.

In an foreign city, a gap appeared in the sky. Jak and Daxter were thrown towards the ground like a meteor heading towards a planet. Jak shot out backwards and landed on his back while Daxter came out on his front still holding a handle bar from the rift rider.

Jak staggered to his feet and glanced around with his mouth wide open.

This foreign city was nothing like Sandover Village at all. The air around him was polluted and a greenish grey in some places. Jak coughed as he took a breath. The buildings of this particular part of town were made of a dull grey type of stone or concrete. Steel pipes ran down the side of the walls past large metal doors. There were people dashing about in all directions and heavy traffic which stormed around above them.

The people here did not seem to care that they ran into each other. A few of them had already ran over Daxter. The ottsel sat there on the ground, grumbling to himself.

A lot of the citizens had glanced at Jak and his ottsel friend in distaste. They seemed to stare at Jak's clothes and shoes, making Jak feel unwelcome. It was obvious that he was not wearing the current fashion there. Compared to what the citizens were wearing, Jak's outfit looked no more than dirty old rags. His shoes were no better as they were just pieces of white cloth held in place by strips of yakow leather. (Author sobs)

The city was hardly inviting.

Daxter stood up off the floor and threw the handle bar to the ground violently.

"Ok. I swear. That's the last time I ever, EVER, touch any stupid precursor crap!" he said throwing his arms about in a fit. Jak frowned at him. Daxter could tell that he wasn't in a particularly good mood at this moment. Jak folded his arms and looked at the people around him. They kept staring at him rudely so Jak stuck his tongue out at them. After this, most of them went off in a huff, muttering things such as

"Vile creatures!" or "damned slummers!"

Men in crimson armour had noticed Jak and Daxter and stormed right up to them.

"You two are disturbing the Baron's "guests". Move along!" They ordered pointing their weapons at Jak's chest. Jak put his hands up to surrender and the guards put their weapons down. Daxter scowled at them.

"We'll be watching you closely", they said as they turned away. "Now you and your orange rat, get out of here!"

Jak nodded and ran to a corner of the street. He sat down and leant against a wall. Daxter followed and sat down beside him.

"Well, this was unexpected", he joked, smiling slightly. The ottsel's smile faded when he heard Jak sniff gently. Daxter looked up to see tears welling up in his friend's eyes. He'd always known Jak to be a bit of a softie ever since the day they'd first met.

"Hey, Jak. Don't cry buddy. I don't like it here either" Daxter said, signs of sympathy appearing in his voice. Jak picked the ottsel up and held him to his chest.

"We'll be ok," he said, trying to calm Jak down. Jak smiled gently and sat Daxter down on his lap. Daxter leaned against Jak's warm body. The young boy closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. Daxter closed his too but opened them again when he felt a rumble from underneath him. Jak's eyes shot open and he started laughing. Daxter grinned.

"Somebody's hungry!" he laughed, rolling over. He didn't find Jak's torso very comfortable, as the boy was so thin. Daxter often said that Jak's stomach ought to be larger if he were to be able to sleep on it. Jak would shake his head at this request.

Jak picked Daxter up and put him on his shoulder. The boy stood up and looked around. Daxter pointed in a direction that seemed brighter.

"Try over there" he said pointing in that direction. Jak nodded and ran at a slow pace, as he was famished.

Soon enough, they approached a borderline where the style of building changed from being modern but dull to a run-down area of town. Jak and Daxter glanced around at the people here. Their clothes were of a poorer quality and their hair was a mess. Jak wandered about for a while, exploring the winding streets of this new place. The walkways beneath them were uneven and full of holes. He tripped a couple of times.

The scrappy terraced houses around them were made of stone and had wooden support beams. The wooden window frames were bent out of shape, as were the doors. There was quite a bit of graffiti on the walls and many of the dustbins around the place had been set alight. The mute bent over to read the graffiti. It was poorly written and hardly legible but he was able to read it. Jak looked at Daxter with a puzzled look on his face. He was obviously confused by what it had said. Daxter leant closer to the wall to read its scribbled letters.

"Down...with...Praxis?" he read. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jak shrugged and moved on.

The two continued to wander around. At least they weren't getting as many glances from the public as they were earlier. Jak had begun to slow down and was now clenching his stomach. Daxter was now getting hungry as well. He had heard his belly growl earlier so he decided to look for food. He had a few doubts whether the food would be good in this place, as most of the people looked ill around him. Daxter slouched.

"It's hopeless, isn't it?" the ottsel uttered, beginning to lose hope. "Hey, wait! What's that?"

And with that, he hopped off Jak's shoulder and peered round the corner of the street.

"Is that what I think it is?" Daxter squinted so he could make out what the bunch of colours were. "It's food! Jak! It's a street market!" he jumped excitedly. Jak's eyes widened. He ran over to Daxter, who was beaming from cheek to cheek.

"Look over there!" he said pointing. Jak smiled but stopped when he saw people paying. He looked down to where Daxter was standing so he could warn Daxter about some sort of currency but the ottsel had vanished.

Jak's eyes scanned the area for something orange. It was then when he spotted Daxter by the fruit stall, reaching for a large juicy melon.

"Dax, no" Jak whispered under his breath, as he watched his friend make a useless attempt to steal a piece of fruit that size. Jak had seen that the market-seller had noticed Daxter. Jak expected to see Daxter get told off and shooed away but what he saw was worse. The seller had picked up a club and was violently swinging it at Daxter. Jak sprinted over to Daxter to try and stop the seller from injuring his best friend. The boy stood in front of the seller, who was nearly twice Jak's size, and blocked the attack with his hands. He then turned to Daxter, winked at him and pretended to shoo him away. Daxter winked back and ran round the corner.

"What'd you fink you is doin'?" the seller asked Jak, peering over the top of him. Jak just stood there with a timid look on his face.

"Say somethin', you little runt!" the seller boomed in his face. Jak frowned at this remark and clenched his fists.

"I was gonna crush that little pest an' you stopped me!" the seller said looking enraged and going beetroot red in the face. He then reached for his club once more in a ruthless attempt to pound Jak into the ground. The seller lunged at Jak, wielding his club high in the air. Jak ducked and punched him in the gut!

"You little bastard!" the seller groaned, his arms tucked around his large stomach. Jak grinned and stuck his tongue out at him.

THUMP!

Jak fell to the ground after receiving a rather nasty blow to the head.

After Jak regained his vision, he looked up to see a rather sorry-looking Daxter and a Krimzon Guard who holding a large gun with small electric prongs on the end of it. Jak sat up with Daxter's support and scowled at the guard above him. The guard took this as an offence and jabbed the electric prongs in Jak's shoulder. The boy let out a yelp of pain and lay down. He looked at his shoulder to see blood oozing its way down his tanned arm.

The Krimzon Guard raised his weapon once again to deliver another strike to Jak's head.

"This ought to fini-"the guard sneered before being interrupted.

"STOP!" A female voice called.

Well! That's the first chapter done. Let me know if you like it so far. I'll continue to write and, hopefully, post the next chappie soon!

Bye!


	2. Meeting The Shadow

After Jak regained his vision, he looked up to see a rather sorry-looking Daxter and a Krimzon Guard who holding a large gun with small electric prongs on the end of it. Jak sat up with Daxter's support and scowled at the guard above him. The guard took this as an offence and jabbed the electric prongs in Jak's shoulder. The boy let out a yelp of pain and lay down. He looked at his shoulder to see blood oozing its way down his tanned arm.

The Krimzon Guard raised his weapon once again to deliver another strike to Jak's head.

The guard sneered, "This ought to fini-"

"STOP!" Interrupted a female voice.

A: N Hiya everyone! I thought I'd write/type (whatever) another chappie for y'all!

Thanks go to YunieYuna and anonymous for reviewing! You both get hugs!

I think I'll shut up now and let you get on!

Chapter 2: Meeting The Shadow

The Krimzon Guard lowered his weapon to reveal Jak, lying on the ground with his arms covering his head.

"Sorry officer" she said casually, flicking her shoulder-length blonde hair over her ear. "He's just my younger brother being a complete git!" she said through gritted teeth. She hauled Jak to his feet. She noticed Jak's alarmed expression so she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Play along!" she whispered. Jak put on a fake smile and shrugged, rubbing his chest where she had hit him. She walked over to the stall, picked up a couple of apples and dumped the money on the counter.

"Keep the change" she muttered as she waked off, dragging Jak by his left arm. Daxter trailed behind.

The girl set them down in a dark alleyway behind a group of shabby houses and threw them an apple each.

"You owe me big style!" she said, grinning. She sat down next to Daxter. "How cute! Is he a pet? Does he belong to anyone?" she asked Jak, but Daxter replied himself.

"Darling", he said, taking a bite out of his apple. "I'm all yours!"

The girl giggled and stroked the ottsel's tummy.

"By the way" she said. "My name's Tess. What you did back there was very brave. I watched the whole thing, until it got a bit out of hand." She eyed Jak's shoulder, which was still bleeding and pulled out a rag from inside her pocket. She spotted a bucket of rainwater at the other end of the alley and soaked the rag in it. She carefully pressed it against Jak's wound. He flinched.

"Sorry!" she cried, leaning away from him. "Does it hurt too much?"

Jak shook his head and gestured for her to continue.

He gritted his teeth and drew in a sharp breath as the cool water met his damaged skin. It felt soothing and looked a lot better.

"Who are you guys?" she asked. "I mean, I've never seen you around town before. Actually, I haven't seen you anywhere before. Are you new?"

Daxter looked at Jak, wondering what to say.

"Well, I'm Daxter" he said. "And this is Jak. He's a mute so he won't say anythi-"

"Thanks for, um, saving our lives today." Jak said quietly. Daxter's jaw had dropped and his eyes looked like they had popped right out of their sockets, as Jak had never said a word before. His voice had broken but wasn't very deep as he was only fourteen and hadn't used it much.

"I mean, you didn't have-"his words were cut short when she pushed a finger to his lips.

"Look, I can't stand there and watch people suffer like that, ok? I had to do something!" she said sternly. Daxter looked as though he'd recovered from that little outburst.

"That's fine, baby cakes!" he said grinning. Tess picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Can't...breathe!" Daxter wheezed.

"Sorry!" she said. "Um, If you don't mind, I'd like you to meet someone."

Jak and Daxter nodded and stood up.

She walked them through the streets. A lot of the people were still looking at Jak's clothes, disapprovingly.

Tess stopped when they came to a large green door with an odd symbol on it. She put her face to a small spy hole, which blinked and flashed green when it saw her.

Seconds later, the giant green door shifted and two doors behind it slid open. Tess beckoned Jak and Daxter as she walked down a flight of stairs and through another pair of sliding doors. She entered a huge room, which seemed to have a deep orange gentle radiance. Jak and Daxter looked around.

In front of them were four sets of bunk beds and chests of draws next to them. The covers over the beds were a dark green but the pillows were white. Past the bunk beds, to the right was a fire (in a dustbin to control the hungry flames). To the left was a red-hot furnace giving the room heat as well as the fire, making the room unbearably sticky. On the back wall were several shelves with mugs, bowls and plates on them. A dark green curtain hung over a doorway, leading to some sort of backroom. Towards the right, on the ceiling was a complete Zoomer with several parts beneath it. Finally, in the centre of the stone floor stood a large table, covered in papers. Some of which were maps and others were just documents. The place did appear quite secretive.

Tess picked up a little bell on the table and shook it gently. As she did, Jak and Daxter heard footsteps coming from the back room. The curtain moved gently and was then swept aside by a familiar person.

Jak and Daxter jumped backwards at the sight of him. He looked like Samos, but didn't. Samos had long white hair, secured round a log at the back of his head, while this "Samos" had much bushier and fuller with a log running through it. His hair was moss green and greying slightly. Unlike the normal Samos, he had a short moustache and a little beard, also greying like his hair. The Samos that Jak and Daxter were familiar with had a long white moustache and beard, almost to his feet. Samos or not Samos, he still had those beady dark eyes, enlarged by a huge pair of spectacles. His outfit was completely different, apart from the log sandals on his feet. He wore an orange shirt and green shorts. On the top of his shirt was a leather waistcoat. He also wore several rings and leather wristbands.

He smiled at Jak and Daxter when he came fully in to the room.

"I have just heard about the commotion you two caused at the market stand earlier", The man started, before Jak or Daxter could say anything.

"I have seen this as an act against the Baron..."

"Who?" Daxter muttered.

"Why, Baron Praxis, our leader of course! Don't you two tell me that you don't know who he is!"

"Look, sir, we're sorry. We've never heard of him." Jak said apologetically.

"Uh...Shadow? These two have been outside for a little too long, um, I don't think they are feeling too well at the moment. It must be all those traffic fumes!" Tess interrupted, laughing nervously.

"Look. It doesn't matter", Samos continued. "What I am implying is that we, the Underground, a secret organisation against Baron Praxis, are constantly looking for strong young men, uh, in your case, boys, to help fight against him."

"What do you mean by boys, huh?" Daxter said, rudely.

"Well, you two don't exactly look old enough..."

"Look, old man!" Daxter started again. "Our Jak, here, has been through more than you could ever imagine! Anyway, you should know, Samos!"

"How did you kno..."

"It's a long story, ok?" Jak said, grinning.

Tess looked gobsmacked.

"I guess I'll be going outside then." She muttered as she turned towards the door.

"Hold on, Tess. I want you to show...show?"

"Jak and Daxter" Daxter said.

"Show Jak and Daxter the ropes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" she said, standing up straight.

A: N Wahoo! I finished the chappie! Sorry it was so short. I'll try to write a longer one next time! R&R if you can.

See y'all next time.

Ja ne!


	3. The Hip Hog Saloon

He smiled at Jak and Daxter when he came fully in to the room.

"I have just heard about the commotion you two caused at the market stand earlier", The man started, before Jak or Daxter could say anything.

"I have seen this as an act against the Baron…"

"Who?" Daxter muttered.

"Why, Baron Praxis, our leader of course! Don't you two tell me that you don't know who he is!"

"Look, sir, we're sorry. We've never heard of him." Jak said apologetically.

"Uh…Shadow? These two have been outside for a little too long, um, I don't think they are feeling too well at the moment. It must be all those traffic fumes!" Tess interrupted, laughing nervously.

"Look. It doesn't matter", Samos continued. " What I am implying is that we, the Underground, a secret organisation against Baron Praxis, are constantly looking for strong young men, uh, in your case, boys, to help fight against him."

"What do you mean by boys, huh?" Daxter said, rudely.

"Well, you two don't exactly look old enough…"

"Look, old man!" Daxter started again. "Our Jak, here, has been through more than you could ever imagine! Anyway, you should know, Samos!"

"How did you kno…"

"It's a long story, ok?" Jak said, grinning.

Tess looked gobsmacked.

"I guess I'll be going outside then." She muttered as she turned towards the door.

"Hold on, Tess. I want you to show…show?"

"Jak and Daxter" Daxter said.

"Show Jak and Daxter the ropes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" she said, standing up straight.

A:N I am soooooo sorry! I haven't written in ages. I have been on Deviantart. I am also sorry but this chapter may be quite short but I'll try to add extra bits in too.

Thanks go to: thecurlEgurl, Honey Nut Loop, Krin, fluffys-sidesick, Toboe's pup and Mickolie.

Thankyou also for being so patient. I am sorry again!

On with the story!

Chapter 3: The Hip-Hog Saloon

Tess walked over to a three-seated cruiser just outside the entrance to the underground. Jak and Daxter followed behind her closely. Both of them were still gazing at many of the adverts and propaganda that seemed to control the streets of the slums. The dirty, run down houses immediately caught their eyes. They simply couldn't get adjusted to them, as they were so unlike the picturesque little huts that were situated by a warm sea and pristine white beaches.

Their home village of Sandover was such a contrast to the filthy, uneven dwellings of the Slums in Haven City. So far, Jak and Daxter had only learnt that a dangerous, mentally unstable tyrant commanded this booming metropolis: Baron Praxis. The word dictatorship could be the only way to describe the government system in this nonsensically named Haven City.

Tess dumped herself in the front seat of the cruiser and turned the key. The small hover car gave a slight rumble before coming to life. It's vibrant colours seemed to gleam in what little sunshine there was and stood out boldly against the stained buildings that surrounded it. The noise of the starting contraption startled the odd pair.

"Come on! I don't know how much fuel is in this thing!" Tess shouted above the noise of the engine. Jak and Daxter reacted immediately and jumped into the two remaining seats of the small vehicle.

Tess shifted into gear and slammed her foot down on the accelerator causing Daxter to almost fly over the back of the cruiser and onto the path behind. Luckily, Daxter had managed to clasp onto Jak's shoulder before he fell out. The ottsel continued to cling to the young boy for safety.

"Sorry about that", Tess apologised. "It wouldn't have moved otherwise. This thing is so old. The underground stole it so long ago!"

"That's OK", Daxter said, blowing one of Jak's stray locks away from his face. "Just warn us next time, Ok sister?"

"I'll try to remember" Tess said, steering round a sharp turn.

Jak had turned over in his seat and was now kneeling on it, staring up at the continuous bustling traffic above. (Tess was driving at pedestrian level)

"Jak, I wouldn't do that," Tess warned him as an overweight pedestrian, unaware of Tess' car, rolled over the bonnet, nearly knocking Jak out of the car.

"Whoops!" Tess smiled innocently as she looked back at the corpulent man on the ground behind her. He was shaking his fist violently at her.

"Hold tight; I'm gonna switch hover zones" Tess said, pushing a large blue button on the dashboard.

The cruiser jerked slightly and shot up to join the overhead traffic. Daxter's face was going green with the sudden and quick change in height. Jak noticed and hastily dropped Daxter into the seat next to him so that Daxter wouldn't barf all over his blue tunic. It was just like the A-GraV Zoomer back in Sandover. Daxter was never fond of Jak's driving either. Especially when travelling over fiery canyons.

Jak did notice in the queues of traffic, several Zoomer look-alikes, which soared past them. He could not help but ask about them as a very good friend had built one very similar to the ones flying near them.

"Are those Zoomers?" Jak asked, inquisitively, his eyes wide open, longing for an answer.

"Yeah. Why? Haven't you seen one of those around either?" Tess replied.

"I have, but, but the one I've seen didn't look exactly like those" said Jak.

"They are the new models. They came out about a month ago. You guys should get out more!" Tess said with a giggle.

Jak just rolled his eyes and leaned back into his seat.

"Anyway, this is Haven City's industrial area. It's a bit of a dump but at least it's a bit cleaner and modernised. People are advised to walk up there, on the walkways. Do you see them?"

"Uh huh" Jak murmured looking at the above pathways, supported by metallic pillars.

"The cars here are supposed to use both hover zones to ease the traffic but the citizens still walk on the ground level. The Baron says that if they get hit or knocked down, it's their own fault. He doesn't care about his people anyway. That's why everyone wants the true leader on the thrown. Well, everyone but a guy named Krew.

He's an arms dealer and a rare artefact collector. He is also quite well known for wrestling but he's still rather repulsive. Krew owns the seedy Hip-Hog Saloon in South Town. It's a bar if you're wondering. That's where I'm taking you now." Tess smiled.

"Wait. You said something about the true leader. Is Baron Praxis not meant to be on the throne?"

"Not at all. He has had many battles with the Metal Heads, nasty creatures outside the city walls. It has left him scarred, inside and out. Some of his body has been replaced with machine. He took the throne of the city by force with the sole purpose of carrying out his own vendetta. Praxis has vowed never to give up the fight against the Metal Heads. Unfortunately for him, he has grown discouraged, as he is unable to persuade the city to fight them. Even with all the propaganda he puts out, it will never be enough. Lately, he has been concocting a final reckless plan to save "his" city by destroying the Metal Heads but he doesn't seem to care who gets caught up in the collateral damage.

The true ruler is a small boy of about two or three years old. Rumour has it, that he is wandering the streets somewhere in this city. The amulet around his neck marks him out as the one true heir to the throne of Haven City."

"Wow. That's some story. Who ruled before Praxis?" Jak asked, now becoming quite interested.

"Mar did. There are legends about him: The Warrior King. He was the valiant founder of Haven City. A massive statue commemorates his mythic status. It's near the port. I'll show it to you some time. You can't miss it. Ahem," Tess cleared her throat. "Many say that the world would have been lost to the Metal Heads along time ago without Mar. Others say that he came from a different time, through a gap in space, only departing once his job was done. The legends also say that Mar was imbued with the power of the Precursors and could even talk to them. Pretty amazing, huh? They say that he carried a sword embossed with a Precursor Stone. When Mar fell in battle, the stone was buried in his tomb to safeguard its powers. Unfortunately, the Baron knows of these powers and he is constantly searching for the tomb so that he can use the Precursor Stone to control the world. The bad thing is that they say the Stone is so powerful, it will destroy the world instead. That is why we have to stop him."

Jak's eyes were wide with interest. He longed to meet Mar someday but Tess said he had fallen in battle long ago. The young boy sighed heavily.

Tess drove into a large open area with water in. The place was really busy. Cargo was being loaded into the place and transported to the industrial area of the city. Crowds of people were everywhere. There were people of all shapes and sizes but were wearing much finer garments than those in the slums. Tess explained that slummers were not often found here because of the city's security systems. Only those with the correct security passes were able to cross into other areas of the city. Each area has a different colour security pass and a different colour checkpoint. The one for the Industrial Zone and Port is red.

"We're here!" Tess exclaimed, pointing to a neon-lit building on the edge of the water. It had a giant figure of a Hip-Hog outside it.

"Hey, Jak!" Daxter shouted. "It looks just like Farthy, doesn't it?"

"Yeah" Jak smiled.

Tess parked the Zoomer by the Port wall, nearly knocking over a pedestrian as she did.

She walked up to the front door of the bar. The doors slid open slowly revealing a smoky and loud atmosphere inside. Jak and Daxter followed her inside.

In the centre of the room stood a thick pole with a wrestling arena around it. In the arena were several thugs fighting each other. Some were completely drunk and others unconscious on the floor. The room was full of neon signs that read: HIP HOG in large bright letters. The bar counter was at the far end of the room. Sat at it on small barstools were three tough-looking men. One of them was sipping a large mug of beer and waving a cigar around as he spoke.

"Jak, I'd like you to meet Jinx. He goes to fetch rare artefacts for Krew."

"Hey, Tess, who's the newbie?" Jinx said, waving his cigar in Jak's face. Jak screwed up his nose at the new smell.

"Jinx, this is Jak. He's new around these parts."

"New? I'll bet. Just look at his threads!" Jinx pointed out, rudely.

"We'll get him new ones then and you can pay for them!" Tess teased.

"No way! Just leave me outta this one, lady!" Jinx backed off and went to watch the wrestling.

"Don't worry about him. He's only unfriendly because he's been on the booze!" Tess giggled.

"Booze?" Jak questioned, a little embarrassed.

"Oh Mar! You've never heard of that either? Tess laughed. Jak looked at his feet, his ears going slightly pink on the tips.

"Booze!" Daxter cried out. "Jakkie doesn't know what booze is? Well booze is…. um, booze is………well……um….BOOZE!" And with that Daxter ran away into the back room, attempting to cover up the fact that he too did not have the slightest clue to what booze was.

"You need a lot of explaining to" Tess said with a yawn. "But I'm too tired at the moment. There's like so much you guys have gotta learn but until then, let's get some shuteye. There are a couple of bunks out back. It's time to shut up the Saloon for the night. I'll join ya in a few!" Tess smiled before shooing all of the thugs out of the bar. There were loud groans and a few cusses but eventually, they all left.

Jak and Daxter found the bunk beds in an unlit corner of the room. The bed sheets were of a dark red and were in need of a thorough wash. Jak dumped himself heavily on a lower bunk and lay down. He yawned and stretched before rolling onto his side.

"Yuck! And Samos always said that his place was a mess. This looks as though a group of lurkers have been sleeping here for a month. What a tip!" Daxter shouted.

Jak grinned as he watched Daxter impersonate a lurker.

"Hey guys!" Tess called as she walked into the room. In her hands she held a small tray, piled with food.

"I thought you'd be hungry so I got you a takeaway. Bon appetite!" She placed the tray on Jak's bed and grinned. Daxter stood up from the floor and hopped onto the bed next to Jak.

Both of them stared at the food. It wasn't like the ordinary food back in Sandover. On the tray were two huge portions of meat sandwiched between two pieces of bread with a packet of greasy yellow objects. Daxter prodded the bread.

Tess sighed and said, "that's what we call a burger and the bread is referred to as the bun. Those yellow things are called fries. They're good. Try 'em!"

Jak picked up one of the small fries and bit the end off it. It was unlike anything he'd had back at home. He looked down at his fingers and found a light covering of grease on them.

"That's what the napkin is for" Tess said, pointing to a small cloth on the side of the tray. "So, what do you think? There's lots of this food in Haven City. Its called fast food."

Jak nodded approvingly. "Yeah, I like it" he said, before turning to Daxter who was already half way through the burger. Jak and Tess laughed.

Jak and Daxter tucked into the food while Tess went back into the main room to wipe down the bar counter of all the spilt alcohol.

"Wow this is great!" Daxter spat, his mouth full of food. Jak nodded in agreement and smiled before taking another bite of his burger. Haven City didn't seem so bad; hospitality, friendly people and, of course, plenty of fast food!

After the meal, Jak lay back on the bed. He yawned and turned to look at Daxter who was raiding though all of Tess' draws and pulling out several different under garments.

"Wooo! Check out the cups on this bra, Jak! I told you this girl had nice boobs!" Daxter exclaimed, a broad grin appearing on his furry mug. Jak couldn't help but smile. Daxter could be quite amusing at times. The young boy laughed gently but his quite giggles soon ceased when he heard very heavy footsteps coming towards them from down the corridor.

A:NYay! It was longer than my other chapters. I really enjoyed writing this one though. Please review me!

I'll give you three guesses as to who is coming down the corridor but you'll probably guess first time! Oh and just to let you know, I hate fast food! Yuck!

Bye for now!


End file.
